Textbooks and Turmoil
by Phinabella
Summary: Isabella has a major crush on Phineas. What she doesn't know is that he also shares those feelings for her. However, a new boy comes to the school and threatens to steal Isabella away from Phineas. Will Phineas win Isabella over in the end? Or not?
1. Chapter One

Textbooks and Turmoil

**A/N: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Never have nor ever will. Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been on lately, I'm going to a new school and it's been quite an adjustment, so, yeah. Right now I'm on my winter break so I thought: why don't I get started up again on Fan Fiction? And so now I'm here again!**

* * *

><p> [Isabella POV]<p>

It was the night of the senior prom for the students, and recent-graduates of Danville High School. The dance floor was flooded with what looked like a sea of kids, all of them dancing and laughing and just goofing off in general. I kept fiddling with my beautifully manicured hands, nervous because he was looking at me, smiling.

Phineas, in a fancy-looking tuxedo with a garnet tie, walked up to me. The way that the disco ball glinted off of his fiery, orange hair made my eyes practically gape in awe. "Isabella, would you mind having this dance?" He asked, holding his right hand out like a gentleman. I giggled sheepishly, my mind unable to process words properly at the moment, and took his hand.

He spun me gently counter-clockwise, and then pulled my body into his. He wrapped his arms around me, his soft, gentle hands slowly making their way down my shoulders, over my shoulder blades, down my back, until they finally rested on my slender hips. He flashed his 600-watt smile at me, and I beamed right back at him, thankful that Gretchen's mother was a dentist and had whitened my teeth to a perfect ivory.

I wrapped my arms around his body, pushing him closer to me. We started to dance in little baby-steps, our steps in almost perfect sync. The sound my heels made on the polished oak floor mimicked the sound of a cricket chirping on a warm summer night.

Phineas inched closer and closer to me, until I could feel my pelvis being pushed into his. Luckily, I knew he wasn't the type of guy to grind-dance. As a proud Fireside Girl and what most would call a "goody-two-shoes", that wasn't my type of thing.

I then realized that while I was so busy paying attention to all of these inconsequential details of what was going on around me, that I had completely and utterly ignored the signals that Phineas was sending me. He was staring deeply into my eyes, as if he could try to see far enough through my eyes and into my brain. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath, my cheeks a bit flustered.

Phineas chuckled softly, a sound so pleasant and seductive it made the hairs on my arms rise in goose bumps. "Don't worry about it. I'm obviously just incapable of expressing my desires through body language." He said, his hands moving up and entwining themselves in my long, luscious dark brown hair that was curled into tight ringlets.

It seemed like just by instinct I moved my arms up, slowly and gently wrapping them around his neck. He leaned in even closer, which was almost impossible considering we were practically halfway into each other's rib cages already, and pressed his lips to mine.

A tremor of pleasure slowly washed over my body, and for a second I thought I was unconscious, but no, here I was, passionately kissing the boy that I'd had a crush on since we were ten, the boy who had been my best friend up until this year, and the same boy who I had lost my innocence to two nights ago after graduation.

Phineas and I were so absorbed in the kiss that we hadn't heard the music stop and Veronica Stanfield, the Student Council President, speaking on the microphone. In fact, we probably could have remained kissing for the rest of the prom if the entire ballroom hadn't suddenly erupted into a wave of cheers and claps.

We both pulled away from each other, a bit dazed and confused as to what was currently going on. I bit my lip, suddenly realizing that everyone's attention was turned to us. Heck, even the blinding white _spotlight_ was being shone on us. Adyson walked up behind me, whispering the answer to my unasked questions in my ear.

"You and Phineas are the Prom King and Queen." She whispered. My mouth dropped in shock, and I stared at Phineas, his expression still twisted in confusion. Before I could explain, Veronica came back on the microphone again.

"Congratulations to the Class of 2018 Prom King and Queen, Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Veronica explained, signaling another whole chorus of cheers and squeals. Phineas gaped in shock, and then flashed an overjoyed smile at me, picking me up wedding-style and onto the huge, wooden stage where two thrones decked out in blue and green, the school's colors, were placed.

He gently lowered me into the first throne, whilst Veronica along with Mrs. Ackerman, our class advisor, placed a shimmery gold tiara over my head. The tiara was covered in breathtaking turquoise and emerald stones, that were arranged in a pattern which spelled "2018". On the edges of the tiara were little diamond versions of a lion, our school mascot.

Mr. Esposito, our school principal, placed an equally awe-inspiring crown upon Phineas's head. It seemed to match my tiara perfectly, except instead of the turquoise, emerald pattern that my gemstones were arranged in, his were the exact opposite.

The photographer came up onto the stage, setting up his camera to take a photograph of this completely perfect moment. I was with Phineas, the boy I had an extremely huge crush on, and we were crowned as the Prom King and Queen. If only this weren't a daydream…

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro, Miss Garcia-Shapiro!" Mr. Ferman said, trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my fantasy and looked around the room, trying to grasp upon what the class was currently working on.

"Um, yes," I sputtered, seeing that everyone was staring at me. I could feel my cheeks beginning to grow much warmer. Ugh, I hated how often I blushed. It was just so…embarrassing.

"Do you have an answer to my question?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at me, looking displeased. "Um," I tried to stall, but he wouldn't buy it. "Shelby, could you please answer my question. It seems Miss Garcia-Shapiro was too wrapped up in her daydreams to focus on my lesson." He said, his tone bitter when referring to me.

"A subject pronoun is a pronoun that takes the place of a certain subject. It can be either plural or singular, and when in a singular tense can be reflected based upon the gender of the subject." Shelby Wilcox, the smartest student in the entire sixth grade, replied. "Thank you, Shelby. Now class, if you could turn to page 196 in your grammar textbooks for the last five minutes of class I'd like you to copy the table of subject pronouns. Also, tonight for homework you will have pages 27 to 33 in your grammar workbooks." Mr. Ferman explained, walking back to his desk.

I took out my purple binder labeled "English" in my fancy cursive on the cover, and began to copy the table on 196. Thoughts of the daydream I just had began to work their way back into my head, but I tried to shoo them away. This was only my second class of the day, and it was also my second time getting into trouble for daydreaming. I really had to stop.

The bell rang, signaling class was over. Adyson and Holly walked over to me since we had third period gym together. "Another Phineas daydream?" Holly asked. "Yes," I replied sheepishly. They both sighed. "You know, you really need to try and stop daydreaming during class. Mr. Ferman looked really agitated after that." Adyson said. "I know," I mumbled, a bit ashamed of myself. I really, really, really had to stop daydreaming about Phineas…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, do you think I did a good job of keeping Isabella in character? Sometimes I have a few issues in first-person point of view keeping them in character. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so stay tuned!<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello, this is the second chapter of Textbooks and Turmoil. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Also, I know this story is mainly Phineas/Isabella but I also want to include some side stories, like Candace/Jeremy, so that's what this is about? Okay?**

* * *

><p>[Candace's POV]<p>

"At this time, would all twelfth grade students please report to the auditorium," Mr. Esposito, the principal at Danville High School, said over the loud speaker. I was walking with Stacy following right behind me, we were heading to our third period class: Forensics. "What do you think this assembly is about?" Stacy asked. I shrugged, normally we would receive a warning a few days in advance about an assembly.

The auditorium was packed with kids, all of them hanging out in little clusters. Stacy and I walked over to Jenny, Shannon, and Coltrane. "Hey babe," Coltrane said, hugging Stacy. The two were officially boyfriend-girlfriend ever since they met up during the summer. They would often come with Jeremy and I on group dates.

"Do you know what this all about, and where's Jeremy?" Stacy asked. I looked around the auditorium, Jeremy was nowhere in sight. "Oh, didn't you hear, Jeremy won the National Merit Scholar Award so they're holding this assembly to congratulate him. And I heard that tonight there is going to be a fancy dinner in his recognition." Coltrane explained.

My mouth dropped open, shocked. I knew Jeremy was smart, he often understood what Phineas and Ferb were doing while building their inventions, he was in all AP courses, and he had at least fourteen different dictionaries on a bookshelf in his bedroom. But he was _National Merit Scholar smart_? Damn.

Then, Mr. Esposito walked up to the microphone perched on a stand in the center of the stage. "Would everyone please be seated," He said sternly, his brow furrowed. Everyone took a seat immediately.

"I am positive that many of you are friends with or are familiar with one of our fellow students, Jeremy Johnson." Mr. Esposito began. A bunch of cheers erupted throughout the auditorium; I was one of the ones cheering. Jeremy was one of the most popular boys at DHS, mainly because he was an all-star basketball player who had lead the Danville Lions to the state championships the past three years in a row, and he was currently, along with the rest of the basketball team, working on winning the championship this year.

"Yes, now, most of you must know him as an incredibly gifted athlete, a basketball phenomenon, but he also has proved to be an intelligent, astute young man. Just yesterday afternoon, Mr. Johnson was recognized as a member of the National Merit Scholars Association, bringing great pride and an admirable reputation to the Danville Community, especially our school." He said, and then Jeremy walked in from behind the curtain, looking as handsome as ever.

Jeremy's honey-blonde hair was gelled-back nicely, making him look like an esteemed businessman; his light blue eyes were glowing, and he was wearing a navy blue polo-type shirt with black suit pants, and navy blue vans. "Thank you," He said, in his melodious voice that had hypnotized me since the first day we met.

"Thank you everyone for attending this brief assembly, now you may presume going to your classes." Mr. Esposito said. Students filed out of the auditorium, talking about Jeremy. Pangs of jealousy began to run through my body as I heard what some of the girls were saying.

"He's so freaking hot." Bethany Wallace, an obnoxious, overly preppy cheerleader said to her best friend, Camden. Camden nodded in agreement. I growled under my breath, and Stacy could sense my frustration. "It's okay, Jeremy would never go after sluts like them." She whispered in my ear.

"You sure?" I mumbled, my voice a bit shaky. "Yeah, I mean, look at them. They're disgusting, with their shorts showing half of their asses and tube tops revealing their muffin-tops." Stacy snarled in disgust. I burst out laughing at the last part of her comment. "They do resemble muffins, they really do." I said, and Stacy stifled a chuckle.

Right as we were in front of room 168 in the science wing, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jeremy, flashing a wide grin at me. "Congratulations," I squealed, throwing myself into his arms. "Thanks," He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone right now." Stacy said, walking into the classroom. Jeremy and I pulled away from each other. "I'm kind of pissed that Esposito did that, though. I mean, I could've told everyone myself, and now it looks like I'm trying to brag about it, when really I don't care." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry, it didn't make it look like you were bragging. In fact, everyone seemed really impressed." I said, stroking his shoulder. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up from its businessman-look. "Oh, and I didn't get a chance to tell you this yet, but you and Stacy are invited to the dinner tonight here at the school to celebrate the award thing." He said.

I smiled warmly, "Aw thanks, and I'll tell Stacy." I said, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, now I'm going to head to AP English, before they count me as absent." He said, walking down the hall.

I walked into the Forensics classroom, and told Stacy about the dinner. "See, he definitely likes you, and _only_ you. I told you that you've got nothing to worry about." She said, playing with her pen cap. "Alright, fine. So, are you taking Coltrane?" I asked, getting my binder out of my tote bag.

"Yup, of course. It'll be like a, pre-dinner to our four month anniversary." She said, smiling. "Aw, congrats. When is your anniversary?" I asked, copying the assignment that was written on the board into my planner.

"This Friday, November 16th. I am so excited. He said he's going to take me to that fancy new restaurant in town, The Juniper Garden." "Oh, cool, I hope that you guys have fun. Jeremy took me there Sunday night for opening day, the food was incredible, and the interior of the restaurant looked exactly like an elegant garden." "Oh my gosh, really. Wow, now I'm even more psyched. I love gardens, they are so beautiful." Stacy said. I nodded, trying to listen to Ms. Kowalski's lecture on the different types of fingerprints.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please review. As I said earlier, I'll now be developing a CandaceJeremy side-story along with the Isabella/Phineas main plotline. I'm also considering a Ferb side-story, but I'm unsure right now of what it would be about. Most likely I will not be writing a Perry/Doofenshmirtz side-story because I always seem to have trouble writing those types of stories, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
